Time Agent: The Elizabeth Rogers Chronicles
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: Agent Liam, the leader of a Time Agency branch and a former Time Agent from Earth's far future, traveled back in time to the 21st Century with the Doctor and then lived a life there. The rest of the East Region Time Agency Branch are Ben the Gunman, Dan the Cyborg and newcomer Elizabeth Rogers. A fanfiction of the YouTube fan film, Time Agent from Series 1 to Series 3.


**A/N - Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to a kind of original idea. If any people remember the year of 2008. There was a big fan-film series called 'Time Agent' by Billy Treacy and Jamie Carroll. So, 7 years later - I'm doing 'Time Agent' in a different way. Starting all the way back from the very first episode but replacing Danny (not the Cyborg, the other one.) with a female called Elizabeth.**

 **ALSO: I do not own Time Agent, if I did. I would replace Danny with Elizabeth because there was no female members in the team until SERIES 3!**

 _ **Agent Liam**_

In a park somewhere, Elizabeth - a 14 year old and a boy named Ethan who is 12 talk to each other on a bench.

"So, there's a brunette going to herself 'I'm better' and then she dissapers." Elizabeth tells Ethan before seeing a brief glimpse of three people. "Who are they?"

Agent Liam, the leader is wearing a brown suit with sneakers runs in front of Ben Goodland and a cyborg behind them Dan, who looks at swing - like he's scanning it.

"Would I ask, what are you doing by the way?" Elizabeth yells, as she catches the attention of Liam and Ben who sit beside her.

"You see love, we're... on the run from err... Slith... No, it's not Slitheen." Agent Liam rambles on as Elizabeth ends up being suprised. Ethan walks away from Elizabeth.

"Abzorbaloff?" Ben corrects Liam.

"Err... More Abzorbaloffe, Clom-ish. Not from Raxacorricallfalapatourus. These aliens when they get out there, they mix up." Liam explains as Dan is reacting on how the swing moves when he touches it.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asks Liam.

"We've just set a bomb over there. You know, where your friend's just..." Liam tells her.

"Wait, you've just set a bomb?" Elizabeth says.

"Yes, we have and it's quite a big one." Ben interupts Elizabeth.

"See just look, 3. 2. 1." Liam tells her.

"THERE'S A BOMB!" Ethan shouts.

"Told you. Let's go!" Liam says to her as Dan has conquered the swing.

"Maximum Defense Mode!" Dan annouces as the other's run towards him.

"Don't mind him. He's err... Just a cyborg. Come on! This way!" Liam says as the others run before Dan hops towards the group. They run fast, like their life depends on it as the bomb explodes behind them. Ethan runs away.

"Oi! Where you going?" Liam yells at Ethan.

"Going far far away." Ben says.

"Hi, I'm Agent Liam. I think?" Agent Liam introduces himself.

"Elizabeth." Elizabeth introduces herself. "You're all completely mad."

"Well. Anyways, this is Dan. Again with the cyborg business." Liam continues as Dan breaks a stick. "This is Ben, I've worked with him for a year now. Or is it?"

"You tried punching me in the face!" Elizabeth tells Ben as they fight.

"Guys? GUYS! Come on, my place." Liam tells the group as he runs off.

"He somehow started it." Elizabeth telling Liam.

"Well, I don't care. Come on!" Liam tells them as the walk to Liam's house, but a green camera is watching each one of the team as they walk.

They arrive in Liam's house as Liam gives Elizabeth a tour.

"Ben and Elizabeth, mostly Elizabeth because he hasn't been here before. Welcome, this is my office. Well... yeah, my office, my office, my office!" Liam tells her before rambling on.

"You started rambling about offices there." Elizabeth points out to Liam.

"Yes, Elizabeth. I have noticed that. How about you go join Dan and help him fix the Sky television because I am very annoyed that does not work. Go!" Liam explains to her while asking for her to turn it on.

"Maybe Dan doesn't know how to turn it on!" Ben reminds Liam as he goes to help Dan.

"So, what do you do anyways 'Agent Liam'?" Elizabeth asks.

"It's hard to explain. A year ago, I found myself here. Didn't quite know what I was doing there. I just forgotten a whole year of my life." Liam explains his backstory to her.

"Who would steal a year of your life?" Elizabeth inquires.

"These people. Things... from space have been coming to me ever since. Just trying to... assainnate me. Then I met up with this kid called Dan. He injured himself and I fixed him, the best as I could." Liam explains to Elizabeth.

"How did you fix him?" Elizabeth asks Liam.

"By turning him into a cyborg. That's why he's so emotionless and odd. But to be honest, I really don't know what I'm doing. I've got money... but I don't know how I get it." Liam continues.

"You steal it." Elizabeth says.

"I've had this [talking about his sonic screwdriver], gets inside cash machines and gets inside anything. But, more importantly. There's this thing. This code that I've been getting for about a year now, ever since I came here. 649649-5-5-5 and then the word 'Mortis' and then that's it." Liam continues after describing about other stuff.

"Liam. Liam. There's something outside of the window." Elizabeth tells him.

"More importantly, what is that thing?" Liam asks her as a spaceship comes into view, the team run out of the house.

"What is that spaceship?" Elizabeth says.

"Hold on. I'll be right back!" Liam says.

"So, isn't Agent Liam a bit weird to you?" Elizabeth asks Dan.

"No. I met my master as he was running out of a forest. He likes his tea with two sugars and er..." Dan tells Elizabeth.

"Do we really need to know that?" Elizabeth asks Dan.

"My master is very important. Espically when he wants a cup of tea. Like I said, he likes it with two sugars." Dan explains to her.

"If you two are quite done. We have a nice alien spacecraft hovering in front of our faces. So, let's concentrate on that and we can get back to the..." Ben tells them.

"Also known as..." Dan interupts him.

"Speaking of which, where is Liam at the moment." Elizabeth interrupts Dan as the spaceship hovers closer in on the team, Liam has his sonic screwdriver in his mouth.

"Omm Courmm, they're the chainmaws." Liam muffles, Ben gets the sonic screwdriver out of his mouth. "They're the Chainsaws!"

"What kind of name is 'The Chainsaws'?" Elizabeth asks him.

"The Chainsaws, from the planet Slice. They have chainsaws as hands and they're not very nice. They're a bit of a threat to the human race actually." Liam explains to her.

"And the spaceship has just landed." Elizabeth comments.

"Come on! Let's get to the landing site." Liam says as they walk towards the landing site before Liam stops near a bush. "Right. That's sorta somewhere near here. So, we're going to have to split up. Me and Ben will go this way, Dan and Elizabeth will go the other way. Come on, let's go!"

Elizabeth and Dan run the way that Liam told them to.

"You know, em. Did you know. Liam is a really nice guy, you know." Dan tells Elizabeth.

"Yes, he seems to be." Elizabeth comments.

"Just because I'm a cyborg and..." Dan says.

"Shut up, Dan or I'll swear I'll upload a virus into you." Elizabeth warns him.

Liam and Ben walk in the woods, overhearing the conversation of Elizabeth and Dan.

"The ship crashed here or whatever, their ship's quite large. Uh oh." Liam rambles on.

"What is it?" Ben asks Liam.

"There it is and there they are." Liam says.

"You are registered as: LIAM. You will be perfect." A chainsaw says.

"No, no, no, no, no. Stop! Uh oh! RUN!" Liam rambles as he and Ben runs away before they are teleported somewhere. Exactly onto the Chainsaw ship. "Well, you guys have been busy. Why did I even say busy, I haven't been here before. Have I?"

"In all my years travelling with you, I don't think I've ever been in a spaceship before." Ben comments as the Chainsaws hover in front of them.

"Chainsaws! Listen to me! I am Agent Liam. Defender of this planet. I don't want any of you harming it. So, there's got the message yet? Keep away from Earth or... So, who's in charge here?" Liam warns them before asking who the leader of the race is.

"ME, ME, ME." The leader calls out to Liam.

"Now, let's get started. Will you or will you not harm this planet? By the way, actually. Let's change it a bit. Let's make it as you don't chase us and you never come back? Okay?" Liam asks.

"Our masters tell us to prepare for the invasion." The leader tells him.

"Oh yeah? Who's really in charge then? Who's telling you what to do? Things from your planet?" Liam inquires.

"They are death." The leader says.

"Who is it then?" Liam continues.

"Things from inter-dimenson." The leader continues. "Are these your friends?"

"What do you mean." Liam inquires as one of the ailen cameras turn on, it's Dan and Elizabeth.

"Look, an ailen camera. Is it on? Would you reckon? Hey! Can you see us?" Dan says as the camera turns off, we then see them captured.

"So. We're stuck here for alien experiments." Elizabeth rambles as Dan has the sonic screwdriver. "How did you get free?"

"With this." Dan tells her.

"Can you set me free?" Elizabeth inquires.

"Suppouse." Dan says as he looks at the sonic screwdriver and points it at Elizabeth as it gets her free. They walk free, out of control.

"We found the controls of the ship." Elizabeth says. "I wonder what happens if I do THIS?"

She presses a button that makes the ship rumble and get out of control, all of the team find each other and bump into everyone.

"Okay guys. Teleport is this way." Liam says before they get into the teleport room. "Okay, what happens if I do this?"

Liam teleports everyone out of the Chainsaw ship and back in the park that we first saw them.

"We're back here. Thank god." Elizabeth comments as the team turn around to see the ship explode.

"I'm sorry." Liam apoligizes as Dan sees the swing from earlier and screams when he plays on it. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

"Liam, really. Who are you?" Elizabeth asks him.

"Well, this year. I've been fighting aliens with mates, before that I think I was a Time Agent. I'm not quite sure though. Yeah, Time Agent. Let's go. Come on." Liam tells her.

Liam, Elizabeth and Ben walk back where they were running from the bomb as Dan sprints to them. Liam then remembers about himself running.

 **ONE DAY LATER**

Liam is by his window in his sitting room, the other members of the team are sitting in chairs.

"So, can I stay?" Elizabeth asks Liam.

"Yeah, I suppouse." Liam agrees as he lies in a chair. "The question is. What's next?"

Liam and Ben are at Liam's computer.

"Liam, I don't think you're going to crack that code anytime soon." Ben tells him.

"Yeah, I guess. Come on, let's go play on the Wii." Liam tells Ben before a beeping noise is heard from Liam's computer. Liam goes to check it out before he sees an image of a eye in the code of the computer.

 **A/N - That was a brillant first episode there! I always enjoy Time Agent from any series, it's from Series 1 to Series 3. So, I'll be doing EVERY EPISODE of the show. So, don't worry about what else. So, here's a profile of Elizabeth.**

 **Full Name: Elizabeth Rogers**  
 **Age: 14**  
 **Occupation: High School Student.**  
 **Description: A teenager who has some of her life ruined by the Doctor. Her grandparents were killed in the Auton invasion of 2005 and moved away from Portsmouth after the ghost invasion of 2007. She never liked anyone in Portsmouth and when she moved to Manchester after that, it seemed to be the one thing to meet Agent Liam and his gang.**

 **Elizabeth is played by Rachel Bilson.**

 **See you for** _ **Metal World.**_

 **LeftTriggerGamers - June 14th, 2015.**


End file.
